


My Bride

by Candy4thewin



Series: Nurse Waylon [2]
Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: F/F, F/M, couldnt help but add him somewhere, no sex in this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-29
Updated: 2014-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-19 05:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2376413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candy4thewin/pseuds/Candy4thewin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eddie finally has his hands on his bride and he will marry her whether she likes it or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Bride

**Author's Note:**

> Here is the wedding that I promised!  
> Note most of the things that Eddie is directly thinking are in parenthesis just to make it easier to understand

Eddie couldn’t believe his luck in finding his bride. After trying so hard to change those filthy whores into suitable women his perfect bride had quite literally stumbled into his arms. And everything about her was perfect, from her demure personality and her soft skin to her lack of . . . vulgarity between her legs. Eddie usually preferred his women with longer hair but the blond locks would grow out eventually so there was nothing to really dwell on, besides with a bit of makeup and some accessories the women would be as shinny as a new penny. Eddie also felt some internal relief in a part of his mind that he hadn’t been aware of. Nurse Park had always been a fair and even kind woman when it came to the patients. The few times that he and the other violent patients had been in the same room together there had been a general consensus that everyone would want the man (woman, he had to remember Park was a she) as their caretaker. She was the most concerned about their health and was the most polite. A lot of other nurses and caregivers were rough with their charges because they were violent and insane. Why treat these people fairly when they would gladly stab you in the back? But not Ms. Park, she worked with the people that she was supposed to and was gentle and warm. It would be a lie if he said that somewhere in his mind Eddie hadn’t wanted Waylon to live. He had sincerely hoped that she would survive the break out. Of course he didn’t leave it entirely up to chance. For the kindness that she displayed when he had first come out of that chamber and the way she had been angry for him (because she loved him, obviously) he made sure she was out of the way when everything started.   
She had left to get medical supplies and was rummaging just down the hall so the moment he was released he sneaked up behind her. It only took a moment of his saner mind to choose what he would do with her. (Take him with you make him your bride. The vulgarity can be moved. He is gentle he will love us.)The less sane part of his mind whispered.  
Instead of taking her then and there he hit her hard on the back of the head and placed her safely in a padded cell. It would keep the patients from hurting her before she awoke and if for some reason she stumbled into his web, well that just meant that they were meant to be right?   
And now look where they were. Waylon slept soundly all bandaged up and in her wedding dress in Eddie’s bed and soon she would be Eddie’s wife. He had even got the priest to come and preside over their wedding. It would be perfect and Eddie would have the chance at his family. The family that he wanted, the family that he had been waiting for. And his bride would be so pleased when she woke up, he knew that she must have been searching for him or she would have ran away from this place when she had the chance.   
Waylon tried not the break down or trip as she walked down the aisle. True to his word Eddie had set up the wedding for the day after she had awoken in his cell. At this point she had given on escape, she had only been alone long enough to go to the bathroom and even then there had been no windows or other doors to try and escape through and she knew that Eddie was standing outside the door. Even if she tried to run away right now it wouldn’t do any good her ankle was shot and the twins had been place at the door. The smirked at her in that unnerving way as she walked passed them and towards Eddie.  
She could feel her heart sinking as she approached. The wedding may not be legally binding but that wouldn’t change Eddie from thinking it was. He would expect her to perform wifely duties, beyond cooking and cleaning he would expect her to warm his bed and . . . her stomach turned at the thought, bile rising already. Just step forward, her mind whispered, live in the now.  
Every step she took closer was both painful and terrifying. Her ankle still wasn’t healed and it was all she could do to not fall over right then and there. The only thing that was keeping her up was the crazy maniac walking her down the aisle. Even though she knew he was harmless (as long as no one uncovered his mouth) she still felt vulnerable walking that close to a patient. It went against everything she was trained to do.   
Once she reached Eddie he was kind enough to help hold her up so that she wouldn’t collapse. He smiled at he and she couldn’t hold back the tear that made its way down her cheek.   
“Oh darling I know you’re as happy as I am.” He ran his thumb over her cheek and whipped the tear away making her flinch a little. His eyes narrowed but he didn’t mention it.   
Instead the priest spoke. “We have gathered here for a most joyous occasion. These two children of god wish to be bound together in the most holy of bonds, Marriage. As a voice of our god I have been brought here to bind this man and woman. Now do you Eddie Gluskin swear to take this woman before you to protect and hold till death do you part?”   
There was so much warmth in his eyes when he said “I do.” Even Waylon could feel what he must think is love.  
“Do you Miss Waylon Park take Eddie Gluskin to have and to hold till death do you part?”  
Waylon had choked. She just needed to say yes. Lisa would understand. With a sour taste in her mouth she managed to choke out an “I do.” If Eddie smiled any wider it would tear his face in half.  
“Well then I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride.”  
Eddie didn’t even hesitate.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this! Please leave kudos and reviews.


End file.
